


must you?

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, when a trash hobo meets a sunshine child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “Are you a demon?”“No,” Ardyn said. Source of Starscourge and the Accursed One, but he was technically, still human.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Kamado Tanjirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	must you?

**Author's Note:**

> rainixdra said:  
> Dunno why but yeet ardyn into kny and have literal sunshine child tanjirou deal with him :3

The first thing Ardyn noticed was the lack of pain. 

That was ultimately the most jarring thing in the entire world. Ardyn couldn’t remember the last time he was pain free. It had been... centuries really. 

“Are you alright?”

Ardyn looked up to see a boy dressed in a checkered green and black jacket and black clothes. A wooden box was strapped to his back. The strangest thing was the type of weapon he carried at his side. Swords were a growing rarity as firearms progressed and he noted that particular style of swords ‘katanas’ had fallen out of us. (Ignoring a certain Marshal who seemed to favor them for some reason.) 

“Go away,” Ardyn said dismissively. He had a bigger puzzle to figure out and if the kid didn’t figure out that he was current Chancellor of Niflheim, then he wasn’t required to play nice. 

The kid frowned. “Are you a demon?” 

What.

Who was this kid?

“No,” Ardyn said. Source of Starscourge and the Accursed One, but he was _technically_ , still human. 

“You smell like one,” the kid said. 

What was that supposed to mean?!

“Oddly you smell like you were in a lot of pain recently. The scent of blood clinging to you, and I’m pretty sure it’s just your blood and not someone you recently murdered and ate, smells pretty old. I thought demons could regenerate.” 

“Who are you?” Ardyn asked. 

“Kamado Tanjirou at your service.” He beamed and suddenly Ardyn had flashbacks to that certain yellow chocobo clone that followed Noctis around. 

“You’re a strange demon,” Tanjirou said. 

“Not a demon,” Ardyn said. He weighed the options in his head of just killing this boy. 

“Then can I have a sample of your blood?” 

“ _ **What**_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tanjirou *stressed* you usually have more self preservation. 
> 
> *clutches Tanjirou* stay away from the trash hobo. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
